magazinesfromthepastfandomcom-20200214-history
Xbox: The Official Magazine Issue 157
Contains 36 page Xbox One X Launch Guide Contents Xbox - The Official Magazine Issue 157 Contents 1.jpg Xbox - The Official Magazine Issue 157 Contents 2.jpg Insider Xbox One X is here - 2 pages (8-9) :After much teasing, Microsoft's 4K-ready, HDR-loving super upgrade is almost here and it's going to change how you play... forever. Okami leaps onto Xbox - 2 pages (10-11) :The once exclusive Capcom clssic gets to shine its light to a brand new audience. Friends forever - 2 pages (12-13) :Crazy mishaps await in the wonderfully weird The Adventure Pals. Rising star - 1 page (14) :A closed look at the new Tomb Raider movie. Steve Hogarty is... The Fixer - 1 page (16) :Steve tries to fix multiplayer games by going offline. Daniella Lucas is... The Traveller - 1 page (17) :Dani takes a short city break in The Witcher 3's Novigrad. Previews PlayerUnknown's Battlegrounds - Phil Iwaniuk - 4 pages (22-25) The Sims 4 - Phil Iwaniuk - 2 pages (26-27) Dragon Ball FighterZ - Dom Reseigh-Lincoln - 1 page (28) Monster Hunter: World - Ian Dransfield - 1 page (29) God's Trigger - Daniella Lucas - 1 page (30) Code Vein - Ian Dransfield - 2 pages (32-33) Extinction - Phil Iwaniuk - 2 pages (34-35) Immortal: Unchained - Daniella Lucas - 1 page (36) Red Dead Redemption 2 - Stephen Ashby - 2 pages (38-39) Need for Speed: Payback - Dave Meikleham - 2 pages (40-41) Sea of Thieves - Daniella Lucas - 2 pages (42-43) Roundup - Dom Reseigh-Lincoln - 1 page (44) Features American Wasteland - Stephen Ashby - 8 pages (48-55) : Is Far Cry 5 just another shooter focused on having a fun time, or does it have something more profound to say about the world we live in? The Big Interview: Bob Roberts - Stephen Ashby - 6 pages (56-61) : With Shadow of War about to land on Xbox One, we chat with design director Bob Roberts about the challenges of making a sequel to a popular game in an established universe. OXM Investigates: Power Boost - Daniella Lucas - 6 pages (62-67) : How developers are giving your games a huge upgrade for Xbox One X. Reviews Extra Now Playing * Grand Theft Auto V - Samuel Roberts - 2 pages (98-99) * F1 2017 - Phil Iwaniuk - 1 page (100) * Star Wars: Battlefront - Stephen Ashby - 1 page (101) Retrospective: Resident Evil 4 - Richard Stanton - 4 pages (102-105) Why I Hate... The Bosses in Metal Gear Solid V - Martin Kitts - 2 pages (106-107) 10 Scariest Enemies on Xbox - Matt Elliott - 4 pages (108-111) Directories - 2 pages (112-113) The Disc Slot: Barry Feather - 1 page (114) Other Credits Senior Art Editor :Warren Brown Deputy Editor :Daniella Lucas Production Editor :Russell Lewin Our Man Down Under :Paul Taylor Contributors :Luke Albiges, Kimberley Ballard, Ian Dransfield, Matt Elliott, Steve Hogarty, Leon Hurley, Phil Iwaniuk, Martin Kitts, Dave Meikleham, Dom Peppiatt, Dom Reseigh-Lincoln, Samuel Roberts, Richard Stanton, Justin Towell, Josh West, Ben Wilson Other Links Category:Contains Xbox One Reviews